


False Appearances

by criss_cross_applesauce



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criss_cross_applesauce/pseuds/criss_cross_applesauce





	False Appearances

Old death; old desire  
all thrown into a fire.  
Love is what they write upon their knee,  
but desolation is all they see.  
Their words ring hollow,  
yet they all follow.  
Love is not something to be contained.  
To love truly they can’t be restrained.  
Though in the end they do so.  
In this way they will not glow.  
Take pity and know how sad it is to be them,  
but the future is always far from being dim.


End file.
